Nefarious Calamity
by Ayumi Kairo
Summary: Sometimes, life really isn't all that great. A story about life, love, and near death experiences with those closes to them. Together they will make it through one more challenging year, that may prove them to be as fragile as they fear to be. VinTi
1. 17 Years Young

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... I could ask Square-Enix if I could have Final Fantasy, but I doubt they'd say yes...**

**Note: okay, so this has probably been done before and it's probably going to be way better than mine, but you know what, I don't care... This is my interpretation of High School Final Fantasy style. It's focused mainly on Final Fantasy VII characters, but I'll probably throw in some others. It's written in first person, present tense. Sort of a challenge for me because I'm used to writing in third person, past tense, but we'll see how it goes... I hope you enjoy the first chapter ...**

**CHAPTER I: 17 Years Young**

**Tifa'S POV**

**6:10 AM**

**Tifa'S House**

I jump out of the shower and squeal as my feet touch the cold floor. I take the extra towel off the rack and set it down in front of me while jumping from one foot to the other. Stepping on the warm towel I walk over to the mirror and wipe the fog from it. I make faces at myself as I plug in my hair dryer and flick it on. Using my left hand to dry my hair I use my right to brush my teeth. Don't ask me where I got this from, but desperate times call for desperate measures. It's only the first day of school and I'm already running late. After about fifteen minutes of heat excessive drying I decide that this was how dry my impossibly long hair is just going to have to be.

I melt my eyeliner with the small lighter in my purse and smear a little on my lower lids. Always going for the dramatic affect, I guess it's the artist in me. That may be the explanation for my bottomless pit of drama and music classes this year. I'm gonna love this year, nothing but great classes in the morning and all my college writing classes in the afternoon. At the moment though, I need to focus on what is going on right now. A pair of smoky-gray eyes and clear, polished lips later and I'm off to my bedroom to get dressed. This is where I meet my first dilemma.

Girls who constantly stress over their clothes drive me crazy but today I'm completely freaking. I have three outfits laid out on my bed and only twenty minutes to choose from them. I hate the first days of school, too much stress for a girl to handle. I settle for the third outfit and quickly throw on my light denim skirt and black tank-top. It's casual and definitely screams end of summer. It would show off my tan and black shirts look good on me, they match my hair that has been naturally highlighted a little from the sun.

I put on my favorite black flip-flops and grabbed my bag. Turning off the light I walk out of my room and down the stairs. No longer panicking I skip into the kitchen where I'm met with the lovely Crystal Heartily and her oh so lovely daughter Rinoa.

"Hello Tifa." Crystal says to me as she looks me up and down. "You look… dark this morning." Crystal has this rule that if you can't say anything good then don't say anything at all. Lucky for me she's not my mother so I wasn't raised by her; I have no trouble at all being nasty to her. Not that I don't think 'dark' as being nasty, it is as nasty as she'd get.

"Only trying my hardest to be the exact opposite of you." I say in a cheerful voice, there is no way I am going to let this wannabe Barbie get to my good mood. I have just succeeded in getting ready for school in under twenty-five minutes and I am proud of it. My mood only brightens when she glares at me. I move passed her and grab a glass from the cabinet. Rinoa is giving me a look that could rival her mothers and I smile at her too. Sometimes I curse myself for being optimistic, but sometimes I love my sarcasm that comes along with it. I pour me a glass of orange juice and sip it silently as my dad comes into the kitchen and kisses the top of my head. My smile for him is sincere.

"How are my three favorite women?" He asks out loud. Crystal and Rinoa giggle audibly as I roll my eyes. Notice how he said three, yeah he is completely missing one person. I won't mention it though, I've sort of become used to it.

After my mom died a year ago my dad started dating Crystal. It really pissed me off at first now it just makes me downright bitter. I never show it though, it doesn't do me any good to be a bitch. At least not in front of my dad. I love my dad and I don't want him to know the hurtful comments I said to Crystal in my head.

"Tifa," Crystal says in a fake motherly caring tone, "would you be a doll and take Rinoa to school with you? I just know it will be a good way for you two to get to know each other better. I'd love it if you showed her around the school too. Rinoa can be so shy, she needs some friends. I was kind of hoping you'd introduce her to some of your friends. I'm sure they'd love her."

_Not likely_, I think to myself.

"I'm sorry, I'm getting a ride from Cloud and Zack. Sort of a first day of school tradition, can't break it this year." I say cheerfully.

"Well, I'm sure she can ride with them as well." Crystal presses.

"No, she really can't, we've got to pick up Aerith and Yuffie too. It'll be too crowded." I really don't like to talk about Rinoa like she isn't even here when she's sitting right in front of me, but she has not stopped me yet.

"Surely it can't be too crowded, and besides it'll be a good way for your friends to spend time with her." Crystal just keeps that bright smile on her face.

"It's no problem Crystal, I can take Rinoa to school. No need to make Tifa miss out on her traditions." My father says beside me. I smile sweetly at him and kiss him on the cheek.

"Well, I've gotta go." I announce to everyone in the room and walk out of the kitchen and down the hall to the front door. "I'll see you later dad." I call opening the door and walking out to the driveway.

I'm greeted by a whistle by the ever handsome Zack Strife. I twirl on my toes a few times for him to get a better look at me and walk over to give him a kiss.

"I don't think there is anyone sexier than you in our school this year Teef." Zack says kissing my cheek. I giggle and look to Zack's door when I hear it open.

Zack is very cute with his spiky, black hair and amazing mako-blue eyes, but his brother is something else. Cloud Strife, Zack's fraternal twin, had taken after his mother rather than his father like Zack had. His dirty-blond hair is done in even more unruly spikes than his brother and his blue eyes glowed brighter than anything I've ever seen. They are amazing.

"Hey sexy!" I yell to him and he turns his attention to me. Cloud and I have been best friends since we were like three. We'd even gone out sophomore year, but it didn't work out then. We've never stopped loving each other even though we broke up. We decided that we saw each other in more of a brother-sister way than boyfriend-girlfriend. Still, I know I can always count on him to be there for me, and he always is.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes on a Monday morning." He says as we all pile into Zack's car. Cloud sits in the back with me and I lay my head down on his shoulder.

"It's Tuesday hon." I correct him. I feel his chest vibrate underneath me as he chuckles at my comment. Zack pulls out of the driveway and heads for Aerith's house. I tell Cloud what had happened with Crystal this morning and he says he agrees that she's out to get me. That makes me smile, Cloud would always be on my side no matter what. I know I can trust him. The older brother bit is reassuring.

We make it to Aerith's house and park on the street in front. As always she's right on time and comes to meet us at the road. She climbs into the car and leans over to kiss Zack. Cloud, obviously in a mood to play this morning, smacks Zack in the back of the head.

"Hey, this is the ride to school. No PDA, you're going to corrupt the minds of the passengers." He yells sarcastically.

"So not cool," I say shaking my head in mock disappointment, "It's really not fair. You guys have been together since like seventh grade and I didn't have a boyfriend all summer."

"That's all about to change." Zack says after pulling away from Aerith.

"Yeah," Aerith exclaims, "You'll have a boyfriend by the end of today. Probably a cute college guy from one of your writing classes. You say my relationship isn't fair, you get to gawk at college guys all afternoon."

"In case you haven't noticed," I start, "my writing classes are being taught by Miss Aarons, the freshman language arts teacher. I don't get to meet college guys 'cause I don't even get to leave campus. I get my assignments from Aarons and do them at home. It's like travel college. I take my books to school and take them home. Classes on paper."

"So if Aarons is just giving you assignments for the classes, then does that really qualify her as your teacher?" Cloud asks.

"Not really, but she's the person I go to if I'm having problems. It's more like she's in alliance with me, she's helps me through the classes, I don't bug the other teachers while in their boring classes."

Zack pulls into Yuffie's driveway. I hadn't even realized that we'd been moving. I can get pretty caught up when I start talking.

"Gods, she's never ready is she?" Zack whines. He honks the horn several times causing the angry Wutaian to come out of her house scowling.

"That's a pleasant face." Cloud says as she jumps in the back seat next to me. I always sit in the middle, and always between Yuffie and Cloud. It gets kind of crowded back here sometimes.

"Oh, shove it up your ass spiky, I'm having a bad morning. My mom has completely gone insane." Yuffie yells to the blonde. We both raise an eyebrow at her.

"What's going on?" Aerith asks turning around in her seat to face us.

"My mom's got it in her head that after you guys leave, I'm going back to Wutai. Like I'd go back there." Yuffie explains.

"What's so bad about it Yuffs?" Cloud asks. Rubbing my arm lightly with his fingertips.

"I haven't been there for over seven years, my family are a bunch of loonies that need to be committed, and I'll be damned before I spend another day in that temple meditating." She says in a hurry and crosses her arms over her chest sitting back in her seat.

I, on the way to mastering my martial arts training, don't have any clue why the last part would bother anyone. I would kill to go to a Wutaian temple for a day, let alone live in the foreign country. My sensei, Zangan, has told me so many stories of living in Wutai. I wish more than anything to meditate in one of their temples, if only it would be just for one session. I just shake my head chuckling at her and lay my head back down on Cloud's shoulder.

**Note: So? Any good? Definitely not as angsty as my other one, but things will go downhill for our favorite characters... I've already gotten the pairings worked out and the next few chapters are actually already written... So review please. I'll see you soon...**

**Ayumi**


	2. School Stuff and Little Ones

**Disclaimer: Sorry, nothing yet**

**Note: I'm going to take my shot at switching points of view this chapter. My original plan was to have the whole story done in Tifa's point of view, but we'll see how it goes.**

Chapter I: School Stuff and Little Ones

Cloud's pov

7:00 a.m.

Nibelhiem high school-hallways

"Take a good look everyone, it's really our last year to walk these halls." I yell stretching my arms out wide to emphasize my point. I hear Zack root behind me and Aerith laugh loudly.

"Oh no you don't," Yuffie whines from Tifa's right, "I still have two more years remember, don't you even dare to start rubbing it in that you guys are only here for 180 more days and leaving me behind."

"Oh stop Yuffie you won't be alone." Tifa says and I wrap my arm around the martial artist's shoulders, pulling her closer to me as we walk down the hallway.

"Yeah," Aerith says skipping ahead and turning to walk backwards to face us, "what about Reno? He's still only a Junior."

"Just who I want to be spending my Senior year with, Reno Kiser. He drinks, he smokes and he cheats, yup, he's a real winner." Yuffie says sarcastically.

"And which of those do you not do Yuffs?" Zack jokes.

"I don't cheat… often." She says while joining in with our laughter.

"Yeah," says Tifa defending her friend, "she didn't cheat on her history exam last year."

"Only 'cause they wouldn't let her take it in the class with anyone else." I say through my chuckles.

"Nuh-uh," Aerith whines, "Tifa and I worked hard to help her study last year didn't we Yuffs."

"Yup, and it actually paid off." Says Yuffie sounding a little too surprised that her words were true. We decide to stop picking on the poor girl for now, she is the only Junior we ever hang out with. Yuffie had sort of just pushed her way into our group when she was a freshman. I didn't like her much at first, but she's the kind of person that just grows on you. I still don't forgive her for stealing like all of my lunch money last year, but about the third time of catching her I kind of lost the heart to yell at her anymore. We are all that way when I came to thinking about it. Stealing from each other is never a big issue and neither is paying each other back. It it's just second nature to us that what is one's is the whole group's, and if all else fails we turn to Tifa.

Tifa is the richest of all of us. If you were to ask her though, she'd say she was just another nobody. Of course, we don't hold it against her, money is all she's ever known. Besides, she's always the one to pay for our movie tickets anyway. Her father gets like a billion dollars a year with his rheumatology practice and he's sort of adopted us all. She never lets it go to her head though. Sure are were other rich kids with money whoring parents, but Tifa never seems to get along with them. She stays close to us and I'm grateful. I don't know what I'd do without her. She's like my little sister, and sometimes I feel the overprotective brotherly symptoms overwhelming, but most of the time I'm glad to be there for her.

I hear the bell ring to signal the start of classes. Tifa pulls away from me and kisses me on the cheek before skipping off to her locker. Aerith and Zack share a wet, lingering kiss until I come up and smack my brother over the head again. He flicks me off and kisses Aerith once more before she follows after Yuffie to the science hallway.

"What's your first period?" Zack asks me while we head to our lockers.

"Um… Advanced Comp. You?" I say waving to a group of girls that used to follow Zack and I around. Sure enough I hear them giggle and speed off in the opposite direction.

"Physical Fitness." He says. Leave it to my jock brother to take gym first period. He says it was good to exercise first thing in the morning. Exercise what? We're both built the same way and I know that I don't need all those extra gym classes, but whatever he wants is his business I guess.

"Well, I'll see you later." I say closing my locker door and heading to the English hallway. I have Mrs. Lucrecia for English and I bow lowly to her as I walk through her door. She laughs at me and waves me inside. I guess I'm the last to get into the class because there are a limited number of seats left, and when I say limited I mean one. In the back near the corner sitting lonely next to a kid I'd never met before. Instantly it registers why no one is sitting by him, he's new. I stride over and, with a big goofy grin on my face, sit down beside him.

"Hey." I say cheerfully and I almost crack up right then at the look he gives me. It's a mixture of confusion and hatred. Who could hate me when they hadn't even met me? This kid is weird, I could already tell.

"Hey." He says lifting an eyebrow.

"You new?" No reason not to skip strait to the point. This class is usually full of Seniors and he doesn't look to me any younger. It would suck to have to move your Senior year.

"Yes, you?" He's beginning the conversation sarcastically. It reminds me of Tifa, actually he, himself, reminds me of Tifa. Black hair, which is significantly shorter than hers but just as strait. Red eyes that glowed a little bit more but the same blood-red color jogs my memory. He's wearing all black, which also seems kind of Tifa-ish.

"Nope, been going here since kindergarten." I respond. "What's your name man?"

"Vincent." He says as Mrs. Lucrecia shuts the door and sits at her desk taking out her grade book to take roll.

"Oh yeah, I'm Cloud." I reach over and shake his hand. "If you need me to, I can show you around today. The campus is pretty big, I still get lost sometimes. What lunch do you have?"

"Sixth period." He says looking down at his schedule.

"Cool, you can eat with us if you want. I think the whole group has lunch together this year, I'll introduce you to everyone."

After he nods his head I turn to the front of the class. Mrs. Lucrecia is still reading names off her list, weeding out those who aren't supposed to be here. I notice they were mostly juniors who'd gotten mixed up. After a while I see that there are no more juniors in the class, just seniors. I wonder what it was like for Tifa when she was in this class last year, she would have been the one junior to actually stay in the class. Now she'ss taking college classes, why would someone want to take more writing classes than necessary? She amazes me sometimes.

"Cloud Strife?" Mrs. Lucrecia calls my name clearly and looks me strait in the eye. I wink at her and she flushes a serious shade of red. I'm seventeen and I can make women twice my age crush on me. It's flattering and kind of discouraging, I never think I get the grades I really deserve.

"And Vincent Valentine." She nods to Vincent and stands from her desk. I take out a pencil and start writing on my new black notebook.

**Note: How'd I do with the character switch? Should I go back to my original plan. Tell me what you think in a review... I should see you next chapter... Ayumi**


	3. Drama and More Drama

**Disclaimer: You know... or do you?**

**Note: Hey guys. I just wanted to post this before my friends and I go shopping... Yay shopping! Okay so I'm a girl, give me a break. I love shopping... especially when I actually have money... Yay! This is a pretty short chapter so I'll let you read it now.**

Tifa's pov

7:22 a.m.

Nibelhiem high school-auditorium

I'm sitting next to Squall Leonheart in the auditorium chairs when our teacher comes in. She's a fat lady with way too much make up on and an oversized dress. She reminds instantly of an overgrown cupcake and I get a horrible mental image of her getting mad and her pink hair flying everywhere like icing. When I tell Squall about this he laughs, causing everyone's attention to be dragged to us. I smile nervously at the teacher and she smiles back at me.

"Okay class, though I want us to have fun in this class, now is not the time for laughter. We have business to attend to." She says cheerfully and winking in Squall and my direction. I am reassured knowing that she isn't mad at us. "My name is Miss Quen, though I like my top Drama students to feel free to call me by my first name: Quina.

This year we will be putting on plays and musicals just like your previous years, but I want you to know that this year will be different. I don't want you to be here if you don't think this is for you, I will not let you get by with this class just because you think it will be an easy A. Now I want to know what experiences you've had in theatre and if I think them inadequate for this class, I will put you in one of the lower classes. I take Drama seriously and I've come to this class thinking you do too. Don't disappoint me."

I'm already liking this teacher. All my life my Drama teachers have been silly little Language Arts teachers thinking they can run a Drama club. I want someone who would take this seriously, I certainly work hard enough to deserve a good teacher.

"First, class," She continues, "I would like us all to introduce ourselves on stage. Getting up in front of your peers is harder than anything else, so if we master that skill we can be sure to get up in front of a whole group of people we don't know. Who's up first?"

"I'll go!" I yell enthusiastically as I stand from my chair and run up on stage. Quina watches me with a smile on her face, waiting patiently for me to take center stage.

"Okay dear, thank you for volunteering." She says sweetly. "I want to know your name, your experiences in Drama before now, and oh… your favorite food."

"My name is Tifa Lockheart," I hear some people yelling my name from the seats and I wave to them happily, "I have been in Drama club at the school since I was in seventh grade along with Choir. I've written plays for the kids in junior high and elementary as well as one for my sophomore class." More yells from the kids who participated in that play. "And I've danced with West Continent Ballet Corporation for ten years. And my favorite food is white chocolate raspberry ice cream."

More cheers from the stands and I smile brightly. I am proud of my experiences, and my ice cream. Quina smiles and claps and I run off the stage just in time to high five Squall as he climbs onto the stage after me. I cheer him on as I sit back down on my seat. I watch as he quiets the class down with a wave of his hand, he's always been so popular.

"You did very well," I hear the menacing voice of Rufus Shinra say in my ear, "I always love watching you on stage."

"Go screw yourself Rufus," I say moving out of the way of his hot breath on my neck.

"Why would I when I have you to do that?" He says as he sits back in his seat. I focus my attention back on Squall.

"I'm Squall Leonheart, I've been in Drama club since seventh grade and I started playing the cello when I was ten. And my favorite food is nachos." He says and I clap for him as he jumps off the stage and sits down next to me. Rufus is up next.

He looks strait at me the whole time he walks up the steps and keeps his eyes on me as he stopped at center stage. Rufus Shinra is the richest, snobbiest, and he just so happens to be the cutest prep in our school. I've never liked him, even though he seems to be spending all of his high school career to get me to go out with him. He is the kind of kid that wears his bottle bleached hair slicked back with too much gel and has that store bought smile. His eyes look a lot like Cloud's but lack that beautiful mako glow. He screams money and he also screams pervert.

"My name is Rufus Shinra and I have also been in Drama club since seventh grade, I'm currently in a cappella choir," he winks at me and I smile sarcastically as I flick him off. "and my favorite food is… Tifa Lockheart."

I burry my head in my hands as the whole erupted in cheers and yells.

**Note: Okay yeah so I know this chapter is really short... But I had fun writing it... Tifa's such an art student... performing arts more... but our school got rid of drama club and I really needed to put something like that in this story... Yay drama club... I was in it in Junior High and my brother was in it all through high school so, yeah... It's always interested me... Well I'm going to go now... love you all**

**Ayumi**


	4. Sometimes You Need a Good Laugh

**Disclaimer: Darn! I still don't own anything... I honestly think my life will end in sadness because of this devastating but true fact...**

**Note: I know I should be working on my other story and I promise for another chapter within the next week! You all should be proud of me. This chapter was going to get put up so much sooner, but my internet decided that it was fed up with my neglect once and for all and completely shut down...**

Sometimes You Need a Good Laugh

Tifa's pov

12:10 pm

Nibelhiem high school- Cafeteria

Aerith rubs my back as I bang my head on the table repeatedly. Yuffie is going off to herself and she paces around the lunch table. I have never been so humiliated in my life.

"It'll be okay sweety." Aerith says trying to console me. I jerk my head back up in time to see Rufus coming out of the lunch line. I glare at him and he smiles widely at me, knowing exactly why I'm so angry.

"I swear I'm gonna kill him if it's the last thing I do." I vow to myself as I see Cloud, Zack and another boy I don't know walk up to the table. Cloud takes his seat next to me as Zack makes his way to Aerith, kissing her before sitting down.

"Who're you gonna kill now babe?" Cloud asks, taking a dollar out of his back pocket.

"Rufus," I whine, "Do you know what he did?"

"Not till you tell us." Zack says opening a water bottle and taking a drink.

"He said that…" I'm having a hard time getting this out, "I was his favorite food." I huff out and immediately get sprayed with water coming from Zack's mouth. He starts laughing loudly.

"It's not funny!" Yuffie and Aerith yell at the same time. Cloud starts laughing beside me and they both glare at him the exact same way I'd glared at Rufus. They are both shocked as I start chuckling as well.

"It's a little bit funny." I say as I hold up my thumb and first finger an inch apart in front of their faces. Soon we are all laughing at the silly incident that I really shouldn't have gotten mad at in the first place. Rufus is always doing stupid things like that, I should be used to it by now. I wouldn't let him get me down all day.

It is then that my gaze falls back to the guy I dion't know. He's just sitting there next to Cloud, not really looking at anything in particular, drinking a soda. His jet black hair reaches the nape of his neck and is kept out of his eyes by a thick red headband. He seems a little skinny, but all in all I would say he's really cute.

"Who's the newbie?" Yuffie pipes up from next to Zack before I could say anything.

"Oh, man I'm sorry Vince." Cloud says smacking his forehead in realization, "I completely forgot you didn't know anyone."

"Don't worry about it, that means he thinks you're one of us. Good enough for me." Zack says. I smile at the nod he gave to the brunette twin.

"Yeah, he forgets everyone at some point in time." Aerith agrees.

" Very funny." Cloud nods his head in her direction. "Okay guys, this is Vincent" Cloud spoke up then pointed to Yuffie. "That's Yuffie, Zack, my brother, Aerith, his girlfriend, and…"

"Tifa… Lockheart." I say reaching over and taking Vincent's hand in mine shaking it once then letting it fall. His grasp is firm but gentle and by the way he tenses up I can tell he is the kind of person who doesn't like to be touched often. I smile sweetly at him as our gazes lock. I fell a little shock wave go up my spine when his eyes fall to mind. They are the most beautiful crimson I've ever seen. I've always thought I was the only one with red eyes, but his glow as if they are on fire. I could have stared at them all day but I am pulled from my thoughts when I hear Yuffie talk again.

"Man it's only the first day and I already have homework." She complaines laying her head against Zack's shoulder. He pats her head sympathetically.

"Only in Geometry, Yuffs. You'll get through it in no time." Aerith says rolling her eyes.

"I thought you were in Algebra II." Cloud says creasing his brow in confusion.

"I'm not as smart as you Bub." Yuffie says, "I didn't pass it last year."

"Geometry really isn't that bad," I comment taking interest in the conversation. I'd been in geometry in tenth grade, taking Algebra II last year. I would do anything to go back to Geometry, in my view the Wutaian was lucky.

"Easy for you all to say. You aren't stuck in Geometry." She says. This was true and I had to feel somewhat sorry for the younger girl. I hated math classes, along with history. I am so glad that I finished all of my history and math credits last year.

"Anyway, back to my point." Yuffie says cheerfully. "I say we do something this weekend, and I mean really do something. Kinda like a beginning-of-school party?"

"I'm in." Aerith says quickly, she is always up for parties.

"I don't think we have anything planned this weekend, do we Cloud?" Zack turns to his brother who shakes his head.

"No, we can make it." Cloud slings his arm over my shoulders and every pair of eyes are on me.

"I'll talk to Zangan tonight and see if I can get out of my lesson Saturday." I resign. There's really no reason for me to go to my lesson anyway, I'd finished with what I was learning three weeks ago Zangan just doesn't know it yet. I smile at the younger girl and shift my eyes to the newest member of our group. "What about you Vincent?"

"I don't know." He says and at once we are all attacking him verbally. He shakes his head amusedly at our attempts at getting him to hang out with us. "Whatever, sure I guess."

"Wahoo, a night out!" Yuffie yells and I joined in. The bell rings shortly after that and as I walk from our table I throw my arms around Vincent's neck so I can whisper in his ear.

"Don't worry, it'll be fun. I'll make sure your first party with us goes well."

**Note: Hope you all liked the chapter... Don't forget to review...**


End file.
